


May I Feel?

by AsgardianDarling



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Inspired by Poetry, One Shot, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianDarling/pseuds/AsgardianDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Tom Hiddleston's reading of the poem 'May I feel, said he' By E.E. Cummings. A palace maiden gets a visit from the green eyed god of mischief, and it all starts with a simple question. Loki / Reader one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! This was inspired by Tom Hiddleston's reading of 'May I Feel, Said He?' by E.E. Cummings.

You lay awake in your bed, trying to get some sleep. You rolled over to your side, hoping it would make your eyelids heavy; nothing. You rolled back; nothing. You tried to lay face down, and then facing straight up and still you lay there awake as an owl. For some reason, sleep was avoiding you tonight. Your room was dark, except for the candle that you had lit in the dim hope that it would make you sleepy; the reflection of the flames bouncing from the wall and giving the small space a little glimpse of illumination.

The tea hadn’t helped, nor did counting sheep and neither did the relaxing music. You let a frustrated groan into the empty room and admitted defeat that tonight you weren’t getting much rest and just figured you would tough it out until dawn and get it over with, or see if you fell asleep in the process.

You moved trying to get a bit more comfortable in the sheets, your nightgown rising up slightly on your body, the soft sheet grazing along your skin with every motion of your legs under the fabric. You accommodated your head on the pillow, getting it just in the spot that made your head lay perfectly on the plush and fluffy material.

You inhaled deeply through your nose, keeping the air in your lungs as long as possible, and then exhaled through your mouth, feeling a bit looser with every rise and fall of our chest. You hummed in the small satisfaction that at least now you lay a bit more accommodated in your bed, even if it was wide awake. You replayed the day’s events in your head and started to meditate on them.

_Working as a palace maiden really took it out on you sometimes, today more than ever. Today you had seen him at dinner, the way he moved with such grace, with such elegance. How he behaved himself at the table, how his face was contorted into a playful and arousing grin throughout the meal. The manner in which he carried himself made you wonder how he moved in other aspects, ones you could only dream of. His name was Prince Loki, son of Odin._

_You couldn’t help but stare at him, at his raven black hair and how it swung on his shoulders. His pale alabaster skin and his sharp and chiseled features. His jade green eyes, and the way the corners of them crinkled when he smiled, and his mouth that looked oh so soft. The way his armor hugged his body perfectly and lay atop his muscles as a second skin._

_He was holding a conversation with a blonde-haired woman that playfully hit him in the arm every once in a while, and while he didn’t seem to be too interested in the chatter, he still paid attention to her words._

_You couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy run through you stomach, making you instantly nauseous. You pulled yourself from your thoughts as the realization hit you ¿What were you thinking? You had no right to feel this way; you had no claim over him. You were just a sorry palace maiden that was there to serve, and while you had never crossed words with him, there was something about him that enchanted you since you laid eyes on him. You shook your head from those infantile sentiments of yours and continued with your duties. Your heart racing every time you had to move closer to the prince._

_The meal continued well into the evening, with guests and the royal family exchanging views on a variety of subjects, and afterwards rising in turns to head towards their chambers for the night._

_In the end, only Loki and his brother Thor were left at the table, both of them having chatter about who-knows-what._

_Thor spoke and rose from his seat ‘’I bid you fair evening brother, have a pleasant slumber’’ He said as he left the dining room, leaving you alone with Loki for a matter of minutes. You said nothing as you picked up the final silverware to be washed and cleaned and walked back to the kitchen in a hurry. Loki had more effect on you that you thought._

_‘’Good night pet’’ you heard him say in that rich velvet voice of his._

_You froze in your steps and turned around, to meet his eyes. He was looking at you with a wicked grin, that grin that made you go weak in the knees. He rose from his seat and kept his gaze fixed on you._

_‘’Good night my Prince’’ you said nervously as bowed your head and made your way quickly out of the dining hall._

Why had he called you his pet? And why did he choose to do it now that he obviously had another interest in mind? That blonde clung to him like a leech throughout dinner.

Now, you lay here awake, running that scene over and over in your head; trying to make some sense out of it. You tried to dismiss it as nothing more than one of Loki’s evil pranks, or nothing more than his naughty nature seeping through. But you wanted to believe that it was more than that, you wanted to so desperately convince yourself that there was more than just that evil grin in his face. You exhaled sharply once again and began examining the exchange in your head once more. The restlessness of the situation making you peel off the soft sheet from your body.

  When suddenly, a voice broke you from your thoughts.

‘’Rough night my pet?’’ the soft, honey-laced voice echoed through the room.

Prince Loki.

Your heart fell to the pit of your stomach, and you momentarily had to remind yourself to keep breathing. Was he in your room? Or had you already been asleep and this was all a part of some crazy dream?

He came from the shadows of your room and into full view in front of your bed. Once again sporting that deliciously evil grin. His eyes piercing onto your form on the bed, he looked you over and you could feel the burn his gaze had on you.

You sat straight up and leaned against the headboard.

‘’My-my prince, what are you doing in here?’’ you managed to stammer out.

He wasn’t playing games tonight, he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. He just had to make sure you wanted it as well.

‘’Don’t feign ignorance my pet, I’ve seen the way you look at me and the way you shy away when you are with me.  What is it about me that repels you? Do I really disgust you so?’’ he said in a rough whisper.

‘’Of course not my prince, you could never manage to excite disgust in anyone. I just shy away out of respect for your presence.’’

He laughed a full hearty laugh that filled the room as a sweet symphony. ‘’Please girl, don’t say that. I’ve seen you around the palace; I’ve noticed the way your body reacts to me when you are near me, and how you evade me to keep your desires under check.’’

The bluntness of his words made your cheeks blush with the intensity of a raging fire and you could feel the heat eroding from your face as he stepped closer to where you lay on the bed. Your heart pumping so rough you were expecting it to fall out of your chest at any moment.

He leaned in to eye-level with you, his face inches from yours and you could see the intensity in his eyes. His pupils were dilated to the point of dizziness and filled with lust, he spoke once again, the words filled with want. ‘’You know however, I do feel indebted to tell you, that you have had quite the effect on me too my pet. You have a certain quality that I like, and that I long for myself. Many a night I have thought about approaching you and taking you as mine, or just simply ravishing you and giving into the desires you ignite within me.  I wish to have you and I wish for you to take me in your warmth.’’

He was so close you could taste his mouth. He was leaning closer until his lips gently rubbed against your cheek.

He sucked in a small breath and spoke against your skin.

**‘’May I feel?’’ said he.**

The need in the pit of your stomach ignited with such a passion you could not bear it, he had admitted to lusting after you and he admitted that he wanted to have you. But you knew it was wrong in more ways than one, and even so; all you wanted was to take him in your arms and cradle him there forever. You gave him a petty excuse to not do so.

‘’I don’t know my prince’’ you said.

‘’What, why?’’ he asked with a worried look on his face.

**‘’I’ll squeal’’ said she.**

He chuckled and retorted ‘’If you’re worried about anyone hearing, I can assure you that there are many ways I can keep you silent my pet.’’

His face wanted to give the impression that this was just another tryst in his repertoire, but in his eyes you could make out the passion and desire that emitted from them. His green eyes silently begging you to give into him.

‘’Pet, don’t turn me away. I long to touch you and to feel you under my hands. I long to roam them over your body and for you to take what I have to offer. Give me a chance pet, give in to me.’’

His eyes met yours and you wanted to touch him as well, you ached for the touch of his hands on your skin, exploring the depths of yourself that lay hidden underneath.

**‘’Just once’’ said he.**

He lifted his hand and stroked the side of your face softly, giving you a feeling of reassurance that you had nothing to fear.

‘’I promise you, that I am not the monster everyone says I am. I am capable of sentiment’’

You placed your hand above the one that caressed your face and gave it a gentle squeeze. You brought your face closer to him and touched your lips to him. He was exactly how you pictured it, how you imagined it. His soft mouth pressing against yours. His lips felt cool and minty, his mouth fitting perfectly against yours. You hummed into the kiss and pulled back. Soft and sweet.

You took hold of his hand and linked your fingers together. You smiled at him and nodded.

**‘’It’s fun’’ said she.**

He smiled and took your face into his hands, pulling you closer, he was leaning slightly above you and he closed the space between your mouths once again. He pressed firmly on your lips as your hand grabbed his wrists, not holding him down, not pushing him. But letting yourself feel him in your grasp.

He parted his lips slightly, giving you permission to do so as well. He caught your bottom lip between his and gave it a light tug. Making you moan softly.

His lips were working onto yours as if trying to map them out into his memory. His mouth fresh as you thought it would be, enveloping yours in a mesh of lips against lips, you matched his movements as he parted his mouth to capture your lip and pull it gently towards him. You could feel against your hands on his wrists how his jaw moved sensually with each opening of his mouth, giving off tiny expulsions of air into yours.

The soft and delicious ministrations of his mouth were taking the desired effect on you, making the fire in your belly swirl. Suddenly he stopped kissing you and you sat there with him breathing against your mouth. He tentatively stuck out his tongue and swiped it slowly against your parted lips. You mimicked his actions and touched your tongue with his, both dancing together in perfect symphony with another mind blowing kiss.

His velvet tongue claiming your hungry mouth and exploring it from the inside. Running it along your front teeth, taking your lips and gently massaging them with his soft silkiness of his tongue. You reciprocated his movements as if you were playing follow-the-leader. The tiny nibbles he would give on your lips while giving you the chance to breathe, and how his hands found their way to your hair. He closed his palm along a few loose strands the lay on your shoulder and gave them a light pull.  You moaned into his mouth and grabbed at his shoulders.

The kiss broke and left the two of you breathing heavily, gasping for air. He moved your face towards him once again.

**‘’May I touch?’’ said he.**

You didn’t want to stop, but part of you thought you might have to show some kind of restraint. Yes, you wanted him, badly. You wanted his lips on you, and his hands touching everywhere he could. But that didn’t mean you could just fall into bed with him at the first try. He gave you another soft, closed mouth kiss and all rational thought jumped out the window. Even so, you wanted to feel desirable.

**‘’How much?’’ said she.**

It sounded like a dare or something, testing him to see how far he would be willing to go tonight. If he would be willing to risk decency, or respect for having his way with you, but he didn’t seem to care. He pushed you down onto the bed and laid there next to you. His arousal evident, pressing along the side of your thigh.

He nuzzled his face into your neck and gave you a light kiss, and then he proceeded to climb on top of you and place his arms on the bed, resting on either side of your head. He took in the sight of you lying down beneath him. The way your hair was sprawled out on the bed, the way your body seem to fit perfectly against his, and the way your face was flushed from his kissing and how your eyes told him more than you could ever say.

He put his lips against your ear and spoke.

**‘’A lot’’ said he.**

Your hands rested once again on his shoulders and gently caressed him through the heavy leather clothing he was wearing. You pulled him down, making him fall flat on you with a grunt.

You looked him in the eye and gave him the answer he wanted.

**‘’Why not’’ said she.**

With those two words, it was like he had set off a bomb or some kind of switch in him. His hands lifted off of the bed and he took your wrists, pinning them on top of your head on the mattress. His lips reached down and began assaulting your neck and shoulders, nibbling and sucking any spot he could reach. His hair dark against your skin, the candlelight making both of you glow in the dim lighting. The sight of his head against your collarbone, teasing it with his tongue, tracing it with his lips was far too much to bear within you.  You needed him now, and you last shred of will was about to be tossed out the window.

He sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on your throat, letting it go with a small pop and leaving a bright red mark on your skin.

He looked at you again and commanded.

**‘’Let’s go’’ said he**

As he let go of one of your wrists and his hand began traveling south of your body. He took a breast in his hand and gently tugged on the soft mound, it seemed to fit perfectly in his slender hand. He kneaded it through the fabric of your nightgown. His lips possessing yours once again. A long sigh of pleasure got lost in his mouth as he continued the working on your chest. He put the pad of his thumb where the nipple was coming to a peak through the fabric, his hand now slightly warmer to the touch, but never losing the freshness. He begrudgingly let go of your breast and he ran his hand down to your leg where he caressed the sensitive skin. He grabbed the hem of your nightgown and began to pull it up your body, until it was bunched around your waist. He moved his knees and positioned himself in between your legs, still in his leather suit, the sensation deepening against you.

You spread your limbs out of pure instinct and welcomed him in the embrace of your legs. He groaned as he let himself roll his hips once into you, letting himself feel the pleasure that your body was inviting him to. You gasped and let out in a whimper.

**‘’Not too far’’ said she.**

He stopped moving and once again broke the kiss. He freed your other wrist from his grasp, letting it limply fall back onto the pillow. He was panting heavily and gazed at you with concern, his eyes studying your reaction. He thought he might’ve hurt you. He questioned you.

**‘’What’s too far?’’ said he**

As he tried to control his breathing, his arousal still nestled between your legs, where soft cotton and thick leather separated you from one another.

**‘’Where you are’’ said she**

He looked at you with puppy dog eyes and shone a smile at you.

‘’My pet, I promised you once. You have nothing to fear, and you have nothing to be concerned about. I simply wish to take care of you’’

You saw the honesty that lay in his eyes, trying so bad to make you believe them.

**‘’May I stay?’’ said he**

‘’Yes, you may stay’’ you answered with a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at you and then all was lost. He began releasing you of the thin nightgown that covered your body, he took no thought and your felt the material being pulled of your skin and the crisp night air came into contact with your body. Once you were relieved of the fabric prison, your hands got to work on him as well. You took your time. Your hands ran on his chest, feeling the leather on your fingers as they silently begged to free him from the clothing. Your hands reached under where his vest lay on his shoulders, you pushed it off of him and drew it down his arms, he soundlessly accepted the attentions you were bestowing upon him, and with you taking as much time as you wanted. Next came the rest of his suit, you sent it all hurdling down on the floor in a pile of leather and metal. You both took patience in undressing one another until all clothing was cast off and forgotten.

‘’Yes, just like that pet. Let me take you. I must say you are even more beautiful when you are bared in all your glory’’

You looked at him as he was in front of you, wearing nothing at all. The rest of his boy was pale as his face; his chest was carved with muscles that you ached to touch. His strong arms and legs not hindered by the restraint of his heavy suit. But what caught your attention the most was the way his arousal was in full form in front of you, with no condition whatsoever. It was long, long indeed and you gulped. This was not the first time you were encountered with a man, but it certainly had been a while, and you knew that apart from his length, his width would be enough to stretch you to your very womb. It twitched under your gaze and you sensed a strange feeling of pride for being the one responsible for this man’s pleasure for tonight.

He shot a hungry grin at you and took the initial position once again, settling between your legs. Now you had no restraint in giving him what you both longed for. His hot erection touching you intimately as he once again swung his hips forward, his tip just slightly pressing against your entrance.

**‘’Which way’’ said she**

‘’What do you mean, which way?’’ he asked you with a light laugh.

You gently drew tiny circles on his back with your fingernails and opened your mouth to speak. ‘’I mean, my prince, in what way do you wish to stay?’’

**‘’Like this’’ said he**

He moved his hands between your bodies and grabbed the length of his shaft, stroking it a couple of times, letting out a small groan of pleasure. He kissed you on the cheek and positioned the tip of his hardness at your entrance. You shook with want and nerves, you had no idea what to expect. He gave you a soft look as if to apologize and slowly pressed into your hot, silk walls, which roughly welcomed him. He sensed that he was large and he entered you with the utmost delicacy and as soft as he could manage. Your eyes fluttered and your head stretched back in a long moan of pleasure, the sound was mixed with his grunt that echoed in the otherwise empty room. Inch by inch you could feel the pleasure and slight tang of pain that came with being intimately invaded by your prince. His length seemed to go on forever, until finally you felt his hip bones touch against yours. Now that he was fully taken and enveloped by you, he didn’t move, he wanted to give you time to adjust to his size.

‘’My love, I promise that I’ll only focus on letting you feel nothing but pleasure, and to experience nothing but satisfaction. I want you to feel like a woman should feel, and I want to make you feel like you deserved to be taken.’’ He whispered against you ear.

‘’Yes my prince’’ you sighed.

‘’Please my love, call me by my name. As you can tell, we’re past formalities now’’

‘’hmmm, yes Loki, I want all that you have to offer, on one condition though’’

‘’What’s that my pet?’’

**‘’If you kiss’’ said she**

‘’Gladly’’ he responded. He didn’t seem to get enough of your kisses, as neither did you. His mouth enveloped yours once again in a synchronized waltz amongst tongues, teeth and lips. You gently took your teeth and tugged his bottom lip, giving it a more sensual feel to it. He groaned into the kiss, his throbbing erection twitching inside of you. It took every moral fiber in his being to not move until you were ready, and yes, you were.

He bent and decided to continue his lovely lavish of attention to your breasts. He pressed his tongue on the skin that lay in the middle of your chest and gave it a firm stroke, the feeling once again sending ribbons of pleasure throughout your body. He planted a chaste kiss to the top of your breast and then took a nipple in his lips, sucking on it while the other hand massaged the forgotten breast with magic movements. He swirled the small bud around his tongue, and gently ran his teeth along it, teasing it. The other hand taking its weight in his palm and stroking up and down. After a few more suckles he let go of it with a playful pop. He kissed his way back onto your ear and whispered with more of that honey-filled voice.

**‘’May I move?’’ said he**

You knew he so desperately wanted to just take you and have his way with you, you wanted to know what it would feel like to just have him impale his hardness into your intimacy over and over until you both reached the epitome of pleasure, together. But you still ha that damn oubt in the back of your mind.

You stupidly asked.

**‘’Is it love?’’ said she**

‘’Why do you ask that my pet?’’ he questioned with his brow furrowed.

‘’I want to know, what happens to us after tonight Loki, I wouldn’t want to give myself to you only to learn that I was nothing but a one night whore, a simple release for stress. I’m sorry for the bluntness and the forwardness with which I speak, but I could not bear to have you tonight and to know what true pleasure is, only to have it taken away from me without a second thought’’ you told him while absently-minded running your hand through his hair.

‘’My love, do you think that ill of me? I know what people may say, but I assure you that one mustn’t always believe the words of other. Especially when they come without evidence to support their claims, as of what you ask about the love you and I may feel, I only have but one thing to ask of you’’

‘’What’s that?’’ you said, the heat between your legs getting the best of you, damn you wanted to move. You wanted him to move, you wanted to feel something more than him just laying inside of you.

**‘’If you’re willing’’ said he**

‘’I’m prepared to give you everything you once longed for, everything you could imagine. I wouldn’t ever be so cruel as to take and bestow an illusion which I could not fulfill’’ he said in short whispers, his length filling you up that ached for the sweet and torturous friction he was craving.

**‘’But you’re killing’’ said she**

‘’What good would come from the union of a sorry maiden to the prince of Asgard?’’ you questioned.

**‘’But it’s life’’ said he**

He gazed lovingly into your eyes and said ‘’I know what I make of my life my darling, and what choices I make. As of now, you are my most important decision, never doubt that.’’

**‘’But your wife’’ said she**

He raised and eyebrow ‘’What wife?’’

‘’The blonde that was hurdling over you at dinner like a hungry wolf’’ you complained

He laughed once again and kissed your lips. ‘’My love, she’s nothing more than a visitor from another realm. I never had any intentions with her.’’

‘’All right’’ you said.

‘’Forgive the harshness in my words my pet, but the need is now beyond control, I must have you now or I fear I may perish if I don’t’’

**‘’Now’’ said he**

His hips pulled back and you felt his shaft leave you empty for a moment before he thrust right back into you. His pace was not soft, not delicate. It was raw, hungry and demanding. He held your hips firmly in his hands as he twisted his hips in a hypnotic movement. You could feel the way he drew in and out of you, and with every thrust you could feel how he was taking his claim over you. Finally letting himself feel the passion after so long, letting him give himself into the desire. Letting him love and to be loved. Your back arched painfully, until your breasts touched his chest, the friction heightening the sensation. Your sighs of pleasure had contorted into long moans that echoed in the room, accompanied by Loki’s grunts and groans against your skin.

With one particular thrust you felt he had held your hips a little bit more firm than you had expected.

**‘’Ow’’ said she**

He halted his thrusts, his breath coming out in airless gasps.

‘’Did I hurt you my love?’’ he asked worriedly.

 You touched his skin and gave it a light squeeze, reassuring him that you were not in discomfort. ‘’No my sweet Loki, your hand is of firm grip though. Please, continue, I need to feel you inside me once more.’’

‘’As my lady wishes’’ he said.

He continued pounding himself into your hot, slick wetness. The sound of skin slapping on skin could be heard and in that moment, nothing else existed besides the both of you. Your hands wove themselves into his hair, gently tugging and making him grunt a bit harder. His hands were everywhere on you, touching and pleasuring any spot he could reach. He punctuated his thrusts and kept a steady rhythm that you desperately tried to keep up with. Your hips lifting to meet the slams of his hips against yours. Your head lulling to the side and your eyes shut, taking in the feeling of what was happening.

**‘’Tip top’’ said he**

Through ragged breaths and hard pumps he said ‘’You feel amazing my love, you were made to accommodate a king and to love him the way he deserves. Your body feels amazing , I long to see you come undone, I wish to see you, to hear you’’

You brought your lips up to his ear and licked the rim of it.

**‘’Don’t stop’’ said she**

‘’Wasn’t planning to my love, you’re my good girl. I want to feel you come undone; I wish to see the release of your pleasure for me. I want to see it in your eyes’’

‘’Just go, keep going. Whatever you must do, keep going my sweet Loki’’ you panted out between the mighty thrusts of his hips.

All of a sudden he felt it slowly creeping on him; his own release was coming first. He didn’t want that. He wanted to keep going until you got there first.

**‘’Oh no’’ said he**

‘’What’s the matter?’’ you asked

He stopped once again and his head fell into your neck.

‘’I apologize my love, as it seems my desire for you was far greater than I believed, for I cannot hold up my release any longer.’’

You felt frustrated; you knew you weren’t far off from coming undone with him. All you needed was a bit more of him inside you.

An evil smirk drew on your face. You pushed your leg and wrapped it up behind his back, pulling him deeper inside you, both of you confirming the sensation with a moan.

You grabbed his hands and placed them over your head. ‘’Rest your hands there Loki’’

‘’What are you doing?’’ he questioned once again.

You simply kissed him and spoke into his mouth.

**‘’Go slow’’ said she**

His rhythm changed and all for the better, his hips were gyrating slowly, penetrating you as deep as he could manage, long sounds of pleasure filling the room. Your leg held him close as he pumped in and out of you, filling you up completely a moment and emptying you the next, it was sweet torture, but you knew it would be the way that your prince would get his desire to see you first. 

Your hand grabbed his free hand and you brought it down to rest on a certain bundle of nerves that lay right above where he was thrusting. You began to massage it using his fingers, the feeling of having his hand there while he took you as his felt amazing.

A growl escaped your throat as the sensations were too strong to hold back.

‘’Do it for yourself my prince’’ you eagerly turned him on. His fingers kept touching and feeling that small, sensitive bundle of nerves as he still entered and exited you slowly and deliciously. He kept the slow pace of his thrust but the kneading of his fingers came a bit more urgent. He wanted you to come under his ministrations, and he wasn’t really that far off.

With a few final flicks of his finger, you finally felt the tightening in your muscles, the own tightening of your depths cinching in on Loki’s length and making it a bit more difficult for him to penetrate you, but not impossible.

Your head moved from side to side as you gave Loki a word of warning.

‘’I’m close Loki, so, so close. I need it, I must have it. Please give it to me.’’

‘’Open your eyes my love and look at me, I wish to see the lust in your eyes as you feel everything’’ he said.

It took all you had to force your head up and to face him. But the sight you were rewarded with was beautiful. Loki still taking you, his thrusts now a bit more urgent seeing as how you were so close to the peak of your pleasure.

With his green eyes boring into yours, you felt the beginnings of an orgasm started to curl in your belly, and sent tiny shockwaves throughout your body. What you wanted though, was to hear Loki command that final stretch of your pleasure. He saw the look in your eyes and as his moans were getting louder as well, he simply uttered the word;

**‘’C-come’’ said he**

That was all it took to send you over the edge. The waves of pleasure and satisfaction running through your entire body, enveloping you in a momentary trance. Your toes curled, your leg held him tighter against you and you could feel he was close to his own release as well. You felt him pumping harder and letting go of your magic button to place both hand on the mattress. ‘’Look at me, I want to watch you’’ he grunted.

Your gaze fixed on him and that was your final cue to let go completely, for the both of you.

 You felt him tightening and his body stiffening against you, and just like that the screams and grunts of pleasure mixed in a sweet melody where now lay the proof of what was happening. He shot his seed hotly into you, feeling it fill you up to the core. The orgasms seemingly synchronized and both feeling wonderful, the release of your pleasure triggering his. Your muscles clenching and enveloping him completely.

He continued slamming into you, letting you ride out your sweet orgasm, and prolonging his as well.

You finally felt yourself relax and you were both now feeling the exhaustion of the night’s events on your bodies.

**‘’ummm’’ said she**

You moaned in satisfaction and let your body relax.

Without pulling out of you, he simply lay on top of your body, letting his weight evenly fall on you. He was breathing heavily and he rested his head on your chest, stroking your soft skin while he finally came down from the orgasm-induced high he was experiencing.

‘’That was amazing’’ he said ‘’Thank you my love’’ he whispered as he kept touching your skin, anywhere he could reach.

**‘’You’re divine’’ said he**

You wrapped your arms around him and moved one hand up to stroke his hair. You placed a gentle kiss into his dark locks and simply cradled him around you. Time stopped and everything seemed like an eternity. You were both in a tangle of limbs, enjoying what could only be described as an act of pure lust and want. But you both knew it went far beyond that. You both knew that you both in fact, could feel.

Not before long he was drifting off into a slumber, one that he would be very glad to take.

As you kissed his hair again, you said softly, and with it; being the last word he heard as he drifted of to sleep.

‘’My beautiful Prince Loki’’  you whispered as you continued caressing him.

**‘’You are mine’’ said she.**


End file.
